


In My Perspective

by reinadefuego



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Drabble, Gen, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: "Miss Burrow is for me, dear boy, there's more luggage."Written for challenge #225 - "date" at ncis_drabble.





	

_I see the people from the big jet plane._  
_The woman looks teutonic, she drinks a vodka tonic._

"This isn't a —"

"Relax, Kort. This is simply a dinner between friends," Regine said once she, he, and Martin, were all seated.

_And two bald men sit with her waiting for a fourth._

She'd told him once before and she would tell him again: there were no strings attached when it came to their relationship.

At the airport, Trent had told the baggage handler to back off with little reason, yet the very idea of tonight's dinner being a date kindled his anxiety. Regine had made her feelings clear about the matter — and any straight thinking man would've respected that — but his heart had begun waging war on common sense.

He wanted more than just being a lap dog.

_Speaking of man, another man walks through the front door wearing a polka dot scarf._  
_Will he join the table? I don't know. Yes, he does, and greets the pretty lady._

Regina stood and broke the uneasy silence as their final companion arrived. "Ah, Andre!"

 _What do they say, who knows? He's sitting at the table with the other people from the plane._  
_They are having a conversation. A heavy heavy conversation._  
_That man talk talk talk a lot, he talk talk talk a lot._


End file.
